


Young Lovers (With Their Legs Tied Up In Knots)

by SheriffSpoopyHaughtPants



Category: Original Work
Genre: A shit-tonne of smut, F/F, Really it's absolutely filthy, Smut, alot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffSpoopyHaughtPants/pseuds/SheriffSpoopyHaughtPants
Summary: This smut one-shot was created as a competition between me and a friend, we wanted to see how unimaginably filthy this could be, whilst still being a decent read. Enjoy :)





	Young Lovers (With Their Legs Tied Up In Knots)

As Tara fumbled with the box covering around three-quarters of her vision, she trudged over to the desk and let the box fall onto it with a clamorous thud, directing her attention to the ill-faced boy wearing a letterman jacket two-times his size. He looked up at the redheaded girl and hesitantly sighed, 

"Welcome to Carlington University, please state your name and allocated room number." 

"Um, hi, I'm Tara Redding, dorm 4P?" She made a key-turning motion with one hand to which the boy unenthusiastically rolled his eyes and handed her a thin key with a red tag stating 'Dorm:4P'.

She lifted her things from the counter, almost toppling from the weight of her belongings, and headed toward the 'P' Block. 

She counted the number of doors to locate her dorm room until she came across a maroon door, with a '4' messily scratched into the wooden panel with what she assumed was a knife.

She nudged the door open with her elbows, struggling to turn the handle until it started turning unexpectedly. Her weight crashed into the empty space where the door opened, stumbling into the room and dropping her box to the carpeted, but weirdly rough flooring.

"Hey, do you need some help there?" The seemingly endearing voice beckoned, reaching out a hand to offer support.

"No, dumbass, you made drop all my stuff." Still not looking at the person behind the voice, she regarded, "Sorry, that was a bit harsh," She stood up, dusting carpet fluff off of her skirt, "Hi, I'm T-"

"Tara Redding." The voice interrupted, Tara then looked up. "TEGAN, uh hi! What are you doing here?" Her brain rushed through the happenings of the previous night, her cheeks filling with colour.

* * *

_Last Night_

The smell of booze lingered through the establishment, bouncing off every patron. Tegan hazily took a long sip of her lager and stared at the bottom of the glass intently. She shifted non-stop in her stool, glancing over at the clock above the bartender.

Checking her phone for any updates, Tegan stood up and threw her scarf onto her neck, picking up her coat and hoisting it over her arm.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." The redheaded girl walked into the bar up to Tegan, "Shit, I'm sorry, I'm so late, my car door froze, I couldn't for a solid twenty minutes." Tara stared at the taller girl with forgiveness in her eyes and she watched her sit back down and place her coat back onto the bar.

"It's ok, don't worry, I saw on your profile that you owned a Prius so, I get it." The teasing joke made the redhead chuckle and playfully punch the girl opposite her on the shoulder.

"Hey, you ride a motorbike, it's fucking awesome but not very weather appropriate don't you think?" She responded and Tegan answered, "True, I need to think about buying a car one of these days. But enough about cars, let's get some shots." She placed her hand on Tara's shoulder and stuck her tongue out slightly.

A few hours passed, each hour their speech getting progressively slurred from their drinks, although Tegan faired better with her drink. They decided to leave the bar and walk around the town, strewn with Christmas decorations and lights hanging off of every building, their breath visible with every huff as they approached Tegan's apartment.

"You certainly had a mouth on you when we were texting," Tara mentioned as she turned around and started walking backward, facing Tegan.

The brunette came closer toward her, ducked her head down slightly, and whispered in her ear, breath still visible, puffed out with every vowel, "Oh, you have no idea." Tara stopped in her tracks as she watched Tegan walk up the stairs to her apartment, the redhead followed, jogging to catch up.

They reached the top of the stairs and stood at the door, Tegan stepped toward Tara until she could feel her warm breath, laying upon her neck, she held Tara's hands, lightly caressing them with her thumbs, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her lips, Tara let out a light groan as she felt herself inching for more warmth, she raised her arms to sit on the taller girl's shoulders and puller her in by the nape of her neck.

Tegan's fingers carded through her hair, gently massaging her scalp with every breathy moan they reciprocate, she reached into her coat pocket for the keys, still not tearing herself from this sweet moment, she unlocked the door and pushed the redhead against a wall.

Tara parted her lips ever so slightly, inviting Tegan's tongue to slip past. Their bodies pressed together heatedly against the wall, Tara's core weakened as Tegan positioned her hand against the back of her thighs and hooked the shorter girl's legs past her waist.

Tegan carried her into her bedroom, her hands rubbing her back up and down with increasing pace, laying her down onto the edge of the bed. Tara shuddered as she felt the tall girl's hands slip past her shirt and bit back a moan. They pressed their lips together with want, Tara bit Tegan's lip, eliciting a loud moan, she sucked the swollen lip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the area, soothing the mark.

Tegan pinned her wrists onto the bed and kissed down her neck, leaving marks along her collarbone as she worked her way down to Tara's chest.

"Is this okay?" Tegan looked for approval, Tara nodded whilst biting a lip, she undid the buttons on her shirt and kissed down with each button until her shirt was resting by her side.

She hooked her fingers under Tara's skirt's waistband and gently slid it down revealing black laced underwear, damp and slightly darkened from where her arousal pooled. Tegan's hands trailing down the length of her back, unclasping her bra with ease and delicacy.

Her hands reaching the core of the redhead's warmth, tenderly stroking the fabric over where Tara longed for touch.

"Are you su-" Interrupted by hips bucking against her hands, she sunk the underwear down below her waist and heard a subdued gasp come from the redhead's mouth.

The taller girl wet her lips and dragged her tongue through the slick folds, feeling the other girl shiver under her tongue, her knees buckling, throat catching a staggering moan as she continues to dangerously tease the girl's entrance, hands clambering over her chest, playing with her breasts, elbows clashing against her thighs, leaving tiny flushes of red where they made contact.

Tara's hips arching, aching for more as Tegan's tongue circled around her clit, teasing and nuzzling around the pink nub. She hooked her legs around Tegan and dug her heels into her back as the pace increased.

“Please, Tegan,” she begged, groaning as Tegan palmed over her clit.

“You’re sure, Tara?” Tegan asked again, she nothing more than to have a mutual understanding between them, which, with the desperation in Tara's eyes and the throbbing the Tegan felt against her hand should have been enough of a confirmation. 

And with furrowed brows, Tara nodded and shuddered out a choked, “ _Yes_.”

One, long and soft lick. Right where Tara needed it most. An utterly _filthy_ moan escaped her lips as her body convulsed into the touch, Tegan's licked once more before _finally_ closing her mouth around her clit, at first gently, slowly, trying to figure out what works to get the best reactions from Tara. 

Tegan's fingers hovered over her entrance, lightly brushing against the smooth, slick skin, pulling a breathy groan from her throat, amongst the sweet moans.

Tara grabbed a fistful of the timber-brown hair, pushing her head, matching the tempo of her tongue.


End file.
